The Fang
by O-Seraph-O
Summary: Ginny sends Harry a very special gift for his birthday, and sparks a change in the way Harry looks at the youngest Weasley. Major HG
1. Fang 1

**AN: Here's my first try at fanfiction. I've been reading stories for about 2 years now, and I've written alot. This is just one I liked more then the rest.**

****

**_Chapter 1 _**----**_ The Fang_**

The repetitive clicking at the window was something that Harry Potter had become accustomed to over the past two months of his summer holiday. His stay at Privet Drive, reduced to nothing more then a morning walk, followed by a trip to the bathroom, then a riveting day of sitting in his room doing homework. With no real reason to talk to the Dursley's, who had taken it upon themselves to shun Harry as though infected with the Bubonic Plague, Harry was left with really no alternative. While he didn't, yet, know what O.W.L.S. he had received, it in no way stopped him from studying everything.

And he meant everything. If Snape was going to make it impossible for him to learn in class, then he'd learn it on his own. The prophecy had one effect on Harry, it gave him motivation to be the best is every subject. In his mind, every bit of knowledge that he gained was one step closer to killing Voldemort. While he still didn't think that he had a chance, he felt he at least had to try. _For Sirius,_ was all his mind repeated when he got bored.

The clicking again intruded into Harry's psyche, which was focused on Charms book the size of Dobby. Slamming the book shut, Harry got up and threw open the window, only to be bombarded by three owls. He knew he'd get more letters for his birthday, but really. While he may have been handling Sirius' death well, that didn't mean that he felt any less guilty over the injuries his fellow students had been forced to endure after the incident.

Hermes and Pig were locked in aerial combat over Harry's head now over who would give their package to Harry first, Hermes losing terribly due to the fact that he was attacking the air next to Pig instead of the tiny owl itself. Harry decided to resolve the problem by taking the box off of the gray owl sitting on his bedpost, watching the fight in a manner that eerily resembled Luna Lovegood.

Taking the box from the owl, he read the small note scribbled in Hermione's writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_Here's your birthday present. Hope that you like it. –Hermione_

Opening the box, Harry found a watch with the Gryffindor crest in the middle. Putting it on, the watch let out a loud roar followed by, "You're procrastinating, finish your homework." Harry found a small knob on the side that allowed him to turn down the volume so that it was a mere whisper.

Taking the large package from Pig, he read the note from Ron.

_Hey Harry,_

_Hope this makes your time a bit easier. Cost us a fortune, but with how the twins business is going, it's no problem. Besides, our Quidditch captain needs to be on top of his game. Thought it may be better then whatever book Hermione got you. She's with us at the Burrow, and she made a big deal about not telling me what it was. –Ron_

Harry found that in the small, square box covered in Cannons wrapping paper, a golden snitch. Harry spent about half an hour letting it fly around the room and catching it before he put it back in its box and turned to the rest of his presents, all of which were now weighing down on Hermes, whose strength looked to be fading.

For the most part, the rest of his gifts were mundane. An large box of assorted food from Mrs. Weasley, a small dragon statue to fight with his Triwizard one, and only a letter from Remus, a sign to Harry that the werewolf was really down on his luck lately. Ginny's on the other hand, definitely threw him off his game. He read the note in, what he suddenly thought was really pretty handwriting.

_Hiya Harry,_

_I know your summers probably boring, so I'll try not to waste your time much. I'm gonna bet that the others got you really great presents, so mine's not gonna seem so great. I just thought that after all the stuff you did for us with the DA and all, that it was only right that you have this. I've been keeping it since 2nd year. I don't know why, it's just always been something that I thought kept me safe .It reminded me of how you came down there, for no other reason then to save me. And now I guess it was just time to give it to you. Maybe it'll remind you of how brave you really are. – Love, Ginny_

Harry moved over to pick up the long, scarlet box that was the only left. He pulled it open and pushed aside the black tissue paper to reveal a pearly white Basilisk fang with splatterings of black ink near the point. It was the one that he had pulled from his arm, the one he'd used to shred Riddle's diary to pieces. The ink spots covered the blood that had stuck to it, Harry's blood.

Something about this threw Harry off his rocker. She had sent him something this personal. Sure he had been bitten by it, but the fact that she kept it, saved it, to remember him meant a lot to him. And how little he really knew about her, that bothered him. And every time he looked at the fang, rolled it around in his hands, reminded him of that fact.

He sat down at his desk after letting the owls out, pushing aside his textbooks to write on the stack of parchment bellow it. He was gonna try to make it up for her, Sure it was six years late, but still, he was going to do his best. He spent 'til four o'clock of the next morning writing and re-writing his response to Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley had spent all night in her room crying. Despite her adamant belief that she was at the point where she no longer needed the symbol of her savior anymore, she had been, without question, dead wrong. She had spent hours clutching her covers for dear life, seeing the image of a bleeding Harry outlined by a dead Basilisk, and a laughing Tom, every single time she closed her eyes. And while Ron helped out at the twin's store, and her mother spent most of her time trying to keep Grimmauld Place in working order for…well the order, she was left to continue her sobbing all day, accompanied only by Pig, who was circling the room for about the 378th time that day, and a picture of a stunned Harry taken by Colin in her 1st year.

Her torments were finally ended at around 5, when her blood-shot eyes started following an ever growing black dot, masked by the shadows cast by the falling sun. When it finally arrived at her window, she recognized it as Hedwig. This only added to her torments. Sobbing even more now, she threw open the window, allowing Hedwig and Pig to start a screaming contest.

"RON'S NOT BLOODY HERE YOU DAMN BLOODY BIRD!!!!" Ginny screamed, putting both of the owls to shame. Hedwig, startled for a moment, reacted in a fervor, pecking at Ginny's had until she pulled off the letter, and saw her name scribbled on it in Harry's writing.

AN: Ok, there's the first chapter. I have 3 more written, but I'm not gonna put them up until you guys review. I've been reading for so long, and I know how annoying that is. But without reviews, I have no incentive. So, get to reviewing.


	2. Fang 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. So maybe that's a good idea for a Christmas present you guys. Get to work.

AN: You asked, and here you go.

Chapter 2 --- The Fang

Ginny was sure of it. She had Harry's writing memorized; a task achieved my nipping random homework assignments or notes of his throughout the year. While the notes contained nothing about her, she reveled in being able to hold something that was Harry's close to her. And as sad as it sounded, she had read his History of Magic notes so many times, that she got perfect marks in the class during her 2nd year.

But this, this was a letter from Harry himself, to her. To nobody else but her. She was incredibly gentle when tearing it open. She took extra precautions to make sure that the little wax seal on the back peeled off instead of breaking, so that the letter would remain perfectly intact forever. And this was all before she had even opened it.

When it came to opening it, that was another story. Taking the parchment out of the envelope and unfolding it was, to her, quite possibly the longest 15 seconds of her natural life. She didn't even read it at first, just looked at the writing, not even trying to comprehend it. It was quite long. She couldn't believe that he had spent that much time just to write to her. At last, she finally started to read it.

_Gin,_

_That has got to be, _(One of the stupidest, oh I know Harry forgive me),_ nicest, most he r felt things anyone has ever done for me. You kept that? I had no idea. It means so much to me. Of course I came down there for you. It was you. I know I haven't been the best of friends to you, but I'm gonna do my best to make it up to you, to make up for lost time. I know that it technically is my birthday, but I still felt like I needed to send you something, something to show you how serious I am about trying to be friends with you. Consider it a whole lot of repiration, for me being such a bloody git for so long. _

_First thing I sent you is the timbers of my _Nimbus 2000_. It was my first broom, and while I don't know who got it for me, it was like my best friend when I was alone on the Pitch my 1st year. It was really hard when it got smashed up, so I've kept it in my trunk since then. I understand if it's just a bag of twigs to you, I just couldn't think of anything else from my 1st year to send you._

While Ginny had been reading this, tears had begun to pelt the letter. She took a large box from Hedwig that she had missed when she had flown in. Pulling it opened, the thing on the top of it was a large, velvet sack filled with tiny twigs, and then the snapped handle of the _Nimbus 2000_ hanging out the end. She quickly took out the handle and clutched it to her, feeling an even stronger comfort come from it then she did the fang. Wiping away her tears, she continued to read the letter.

_From my second year, and in case you haven't realized I'm giving you something for every year that I've screwed up, is my signed copy of _Magical Me_. Lockhart gave it to me for no real reason, and I never asked for it, but he still felt some deep need to get this particular copy off his chest, and felt the need to remind me forever that it was him that got it for. I really didn't have anything else from that year either. I would have given you the sword I used, but Dumbledore keeps it in his office…And I didn't really wanna give you any weapons to hurt your brothers with when they start annoying you._

Laughter broke through Ginny's sobs as she pulled the massive book from the box. The moving image of Lockhart's boisterous self was plastered on the cover, and for once, Ginny was reminded of the good points in her 1st year at Hogwarts.

_From third, and this is simply because I didn't have anything left from third year, is my invisibility cloak. I'm giving it to, just letting you take care of it. I wanted you to know, that anytime and anywhere I go, I want you with me from now on._

_From fourth, the tiny little dragon that I picked from the first task. I know it's kinda small, and really insignificant, but_ _still, it's the most memorable thing that I have left. I would send you the prize so that you could buy yourself something nice, something that you deserve, but I gave it to the twins so that they could start their joke shop._

_And from fifth, I'm giving you the mirror that Sirius sent me. I guess it was a way that I could have contacted him, to keep myself from being fooled by Kreacher, but when I got it, I had thrown it aside. I was still worried about Sirius rushing up to school and getting caught because of me. I didn't think then of what could happen, just the first in a long line of mistakes I made that night, the biggest one being not staying with you._

_I realize now how reckless it was of me to go there. I realize how stupid it was to separate from you when we got in there. It was your idea that got us out from the Hall Of Prophecies, and I left you there on your own. Sure Ron and Luna were with you, But still, it was my fault._

_And lastly before I go, cause I think my light being on is going to make my uncle speak to me for the first time all summer, don't ever blame yourself for what happened your 1st year. You were the passenger on that broom ride, and it was no more your fault then it was mine. I would have saved you no matter what. I care about you too much to just leave you there. ­-- Harry _

Ginny pulled the cloak out from the box and wrapped it around her, watching her body disappear. The little dragon statue was fighting with Pig in midair, Pig fascinated that at last something was smaller then he was. She looked at herself in the mirror, looked at the reflection of her face on the small glass plate. She lied down in her bed, the cloak wrapped around her, giving her more comfort and security then she ever felt possible. The cloak blocked her from the outside world, and she was able to finally get a few hours sleep.

Ginny's family freaked upon their arrival. Not because of Harry sending her so many things, but because of the fact that under the cloak, none of them knew where Ginny had gone. And Ginny, enjoying her much deserved reprieve, didn't notice their panicked cries. It wasn't until a few hours later, when she finally woke up that the fears were put to rest. Still, it was incredibly unnerving to Mrs. Weasley to look at the dinner table and only see Ginny's head floating at the table.

But while Mrs. Weasley had quickly adapted to the slight change, if you could call a floating head slight, Ron was not doing so well. The tantrum that he was throwing put his worst with Hermione to shame.

"Why the bloody hell did he give you his damn invisibility cloak?!" he screamed the next day. "I'm his best friend, and he's never even let me bother it before. What possible reason would e have to… Wait a second. He didn't ask you out did he! You're still going out with Dean right?"

"Not that it's any of your bloody business, but no I am not going out with Dean. I never was. But I'm sure that your thick head couldn't understand sarcasm. And, no, Harry didn't ask me out, yet again, not it's your bloody business. So why don't you scurry off and go stare longingly at Hermione some more." She ran upstairs, or at least her head did for sure. Her door slammed shut behind her. Crying, she sat down at her at desk and began to write her reply to Harry.

AN: Now, time for more reviewing. That's a present too.


	3. Fang 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know pathetic, I'm in high school and own nothing. Well, my car, and my books, and even my school uniform, but besides that, nada. Nothing.

AN: I got reviews. Responses are at the end.

Chapter 3 ---------------- The Fang

Harry's was awaked to the ever so annoying sound on Vernon Dursley hollering from down stairs. And it wasn't the volume of his voice, which was comparable to that of a 747, but the fact that he was speaking to him at all. Harry's eyes darted over to the window, where Pig was hovering next to one of the largest owls that he had ever seen.

Opening the window, Pig shot in, followed shortly by the giant owl, which had to pull its wings in to fit through the frame. The huge owl dropped three letters on the bed, and flew back through the window. Harry would have taken more notice to the fact that the bird's wings clipped the edge of the window, and fell a few feet before regaining its composure. Instead he was focused on the three letters with the Hogwarts seal on the back. Inside the first was a letter from McGonagall.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed are your O.W.L. results. They have proven more impressive then I expected, and even exceeded the results your parents received. During 6th year, the schedule is narrowed down, to refine your studies and prepare you better for your future occupations. The option is still available for you to take lesser-advanced classes, but you would be taking them at the 5th year level. Please fill out the class sign-up sheet, and return it to me as soon as possible for my approval. _– _M. McGonagall_

O.W.L. Results 

_**Class Empirical Practical **_

Defense Against The Dark Arts O O 

**_Transfiguration O O_**

**_Charms E O_**

**_Potions E E_**

**_Herbology E_**

**_Care Of Magical Creatures O O_**

**_Astronomy A D_**

**_History Of Magic D D_**

**_Divination D D_**

Harry's eyes were bulging out so far, they could rival Luna Lovegood's. He had passed Potions. Not just passed, done well in. He pulled out the sign-up sheet, and filled in the classes necessary for being and Auror, Potions, Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration. Then, he put down Care of Magical Creatures, if for no other reason then a class he knew he could have some fun in. Looking down at the sheet, there was still one space left he had to fill out. After thinking for a second, he wrote down Muggle Studies. _What better way to get to know Ginny then by spending some classes with her? I know she's taking it, Hermione helped her with it all of last year._

Once Harry had lifted the tip of his quill from the parchment, the ink disappeared like it had in Riddle's journal, and was replaced with the words,_ Return to Head of House._ Harry put it into an envelope and sent placed it on his desk to give to Hedwig later.

Then Harry turned to Pig, who was perched on the light bulb of his lamp. Reaching over the lampshade, he pulled the letters up, the tiny owl dangling from the bottom. Once he got the rope holding the two together, he put the one that Ginny had sent(or at least he hoped Ron was writing in scented ink) and opened Ron's.

_Harry Bloody Potter,_

_I don't know what you meant by sending Ginny your cloak. I'm your best bloody friend, and you've not even let me borrow it. I know I'm acting a little jealous, but if you keep this up, you're gonna give her the idea that you like her. She liked you a lot a few little while back, and I don't want you to get her hopes up, only to crush them back down because you don't. Think before you act Harry. _– Ron

Harry was having difficulty deciding which emotion he felt more at the moment, shock or the feeling you get when you want to rip your friend from piece to bloody piece. So what if he sent Ginny some things, it's not like it hurt Ron. So Ginny would be around more, they were siblings, shouldn't they be used to it. And where was he when Hermione said that Ginny was over him, or when Ginny herself said that she was dating Dean Thomas. He threw Ron's letter into the trash bin. Hedwig looked down at him. Harry had never thrown any of Ron's or Hermione's letters away, ever.

A now angry Harry turned to Ginny's letter, hoping to find some kind of reprieve from this bloody hell.

_Harry,_

_It really was nothing, what I did and all. I just kind of thought you deserved it. I mean, I didn't get stabbed with it, you did. And it was my fault you were down there to begin with. And thanks for all of those things that you gave me, and for opening up to me. I mean, your invisibility cloak, that's way more then I deserve. A letter is more then I deserve. But thank you anyway._

_The dragon statue you sent keeps getting into fights with Pig, and sadly, Pig keeps losing. He doesn't get hurt or anything, he just keeps falling from the second floor and landing on the couch downstairs. And I've been freaking people out everywhere, with your cloak I mean. Between my family, and the people in the twin's shop when I visited, I think just about everyone is starting to think I'm crazy enough to be sent to St. Mungo's. Hermione, Ron, and me are all trying to clean out the attack, but most of the time it keeps ending with Ron being thrown down the stairs by the ghoul, and Hermione nursing him back to health. I'm starting to think that it may be intentional, seeing as yesterday, instead of trying to be quiet, he started singing 'Weasley is Our King'._

_Mom's been asking Dumbledore everyday when you can come here, and everyday he says soon. I've noticed that Tonks and Lupin have come by a few times this week and gone walking with mom, so I don't know if that means something or not. Hope to see you soon. _– Ginny

Harry flipped through the letter a few times, and kept coming back to one line that bothered him. ' _A letter is more then I deserve'_. He couldn't quite place why it bothered him, but he knew there was definitely was something. And come to think of it, he couldn't understand why she felt that way at all. He thought she was pretty. And a lot of other guys did, too. He thought most of those guys were kind of jerks, but okay. Harry wasn't sure how she did in classes, but he was sure that she wasn't Neville-bad.

Harry sat down at his desk and started writing two letters, one to Ginny, and the second to Hermione.

Review Response: I can't believe anyone liked the story. I thought you'd all hate it. Even my favorite, Mrs.HarryPotter12 liked it. Lady's and gentlemen, I take my bow. Now to the ideas. Will I torture Harry a little? Probably not. I'm a guy, and I know what it's like for a girl you like to torture you before saying yes. My girlfriend now thought it was funny to wait three weeks before she said yes, to test my devotion. So I'll probably have sympathy on him. And I'll try and update often, but no guarantees. I've found that the more of the story that I actually type out, the more I go back and change stuff. Ohh, and I don't understand the whole beta thing, so if someone could explain it, I'd be most appreciative.

Now Please Review


	4. Fang 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If anyone would like to give me something, then I will own something. Still not this story, but something.

AN: Well, I've reached the point where I've out typed what I've written. If anyone notices a significant drop in the story, just tell me and I'll go back to my old way of writing it down before I type it. Whatever you guys want.

Chapter 4 --------------------- The Fang

The sound of a chainsaw in the adjacent room was something Hermione Granger would never get used to. Ron's scary was actually pretty scary when she thought about it. The fact that she wasn't thinking straight at 4 in the morning may have added to that, but who knows. Still, not many people could snore so bad that a nightstand in the room across the hall shook like it was an earthquake, let alone the whole house.

That's why Hermione barely noticed Hedwig pecking at the window. Opening the window to Ginny's room, where she was staying, she let Hedwig into the room. Hermione would have asked why the owl had flown straight to Ginny if it wasn't 4 in the bloody morning. When she was flipping through the three letters tied to Hedwig's leg, she couldn't help but notice, even in her delirious state, that Ginny's was much much thicker then the others. Now coming out of her daze, she tore open Harry's letter and started reading.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Hope you're having fun at the Burrow. Heard that you've become the de facto Madame Pompfrey of the Weasley household, and I've gotta say that considering how the twins are, it's looking like you've got your work cut out for you. Now, I don't want to give away my spy, but I just thought that you should know, that it is entirely possible that a certain redhead may be faking to get your attention. I'm not going to say whom, but if you're as smart as I know you are, you shouldn't have trouble figuring it out._

_There was something that I wanted to ask you. I'm sure that you've noticed that Ginny and me have been writing back and forth for a little while. Well, I guess it'd be hard to miss considering she's now just a floating head around the house, as she calls herself. See, there's something that keeps bothering me about her letters. Whenever I give her gifts, or write her, she keeps saying that she doesn't deserve any of it. And the thing is, is that it really keeps bothering me and I don't know why. Did Dean break up with her or something, or maybe she's been having with some school and hasn't told me? Maybe a bad grade in a class or something. I don't know; just keep your eye open. I'm worried about her, and if there's something that I can do to help her, I want to do it. Also, I need to know when her birthday is. I have to get her something. _

_Ginny says that Ron's been angry with her over the things that I gave her. I'm sorry if you feel the same way. I just had to find a way to show her that I wanted to include her, and the Marauder's Map probably wouldn't do that to well, seeing as Fred and George would notice it in a heart beat. I gave her something that I thought she'd like. I hope that she does wear it, even though it may freak you guys out a little. Apologize to Mrs. Weasley for me, about the whole floating head thing, I remember that it freaked Ron out a little the first time, and you weren't that much better I remember. If you really want, I'll get you one, too. None of you guys let me buy you anything, and let's face it, I've got my own giant room full of gold. So why not finally start making use of it. I'm just saying, it's an idea._

_Ginny says that I should be able to come soon. I never realized how talkative she could be before……_

Hermione had trouble remembering at what point in time she gave up trying to read Harry's letter. She had it narrowed down to two points. Either when he started writing about how Ginny was the greatest person ever for giving him such a great present( Harry made special note to point of saying that he still liked Hermione's very much), or when he broke into a rant about how the guys that Ginny had and were dating were nothing but big jerks.

Now fully awake, it was almost too obvious to her what was going on. Something she had read about said that owls had the ability to understand the feelings of their owners, and Hedwig had most definitely found, in Harry, feelings for Ginny. Then again, Hermione was thinking that you really didn't need special powers to figure that one out. Actually, all you had to do was read the page and a half that he wrote about how he thought that Ginny's hair matched the blood on the fang, or how, thinking back, he thought it resembled fire an awful lot, or--. Hermione stopped herself. If she had to relive that part of the letter, she may very well curse herself into bloody oblivion.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny. Her head rested on her pillow, and that was all of her Hermione could see, if you didn't count where the bed gave for where the rest of her body was lying. Hermione knew that Ginny had turned down Dean, and said that she would rethink it over the summer. It was very responsible to wait until you could spend more time with the person to go out with them, rather then be restricted to letters over the summer, in a very Hermione- like way. And sure, as Hermione had said, it wasn't that Ginny didn't like Harry, it was just that she thought there wasn't any hope. Now that she was seeing this, she had to think that maybe there was hope. I mean, you had to be blind not to see that Harry didn't like her. It would have been nice if someone would have been there to point out that you had to be blind to not see that Ron and Hermione liked each other, but there was no such person there.

Hermione reread the letter again, including the small sonnet that Harry had written about Ginny (not literally). She had to be absolutely certain before she said anything to Ginny. Always cautious, she knew the consequences if she were wrong, if something came up that maybe her genius mind couldn't predict, something that Trelawney couldn't predict. If she were wrong, Ginny's heart would be crushed, and an already angry Ron would pummel Harry worse then Malfoy. Something like a little glass-spun orb, that had cracked on stone steps at the Ministry.

Review Response: Of course Mrs.HarryPotter12 is my favorite writer. Project: Gorgeous Green Eyes is one of the best stories I've ever written. And it's better then this load of rubbish that I've been writing. Yes, I'm a guy. And no, I'm not gay. The reason I understand feelings is because I'm a poet, and all of my best friends are girls. I am now looking for a beta. I didn't think I had that many mistakes, but I guess that I do. So, I'm a rigorous boss, I want to be able to update everyday, so anyone willing to put that much work in, review. As a matter of fact, even if you don't want to do it, go ahead and review anyways.

AN: I know, this chapter a bit shorter, but I was having trouble writing Hermione. I hope I did a good job. If I didn't, feel free to tell me over and over again. Also, I know it's common knowledge, but I can't remember when Ginny's birthday is, so if you could remind me, thanks. Just as long as you do review. I seriously have not motivation without them. Well, get to reviewing.


	5. Fang 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know, this is starting to sound like a broken record, but I guess that's all your guys fault now isn't it.

AN: I would like to start off by apologizing to Mrs.HarryPotter12 for my screw up yesterday. To be honest it, it's really Kobe Bryant's fault. I was writing the last chapter while watching the Lakers play, and he decided to not start actually playing until the 4th. So I was torn between focusing on typing, and throwing random objects at the TV. I'm really sorry.

Chapter 5------------- The Fang

Ginny Weasley woke early the next morning with a white ball of feathers next to her face. Hedwig, who had refused to leave until she had delivered her letter directly to Ginny, had sat down next to Ginny's face, and was staring down at her. Ginny jumped back, surprised by the intrusion of two giant eyes beaming down at her.

"Well, hi Hedwig," said Ginny, her head still craned back. The owl hooted in response. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Do you have a letter for me?" The owl hooted again, holding out its leg. Ginny pulled off the letter, then peeled open the envelope.

_Hey Gin,_

_You definitely deserve what I gave you. I can't think of anyone more deserving of you. You're smart, funny, and pretty. And I know this for certain by just being mildly observant over the past few years. I saw you in the DA, and you definitely caught on quicker then most people, I watched you a little. You're funny, I remember that from last summer and Christmas Break last year. And pretty, well, if you don't believe me, just look at all the guys that have liked you, Neville, Dean, and that git Corner. Don't ever say that you don't deserve my friendship. I doubt there's someone who's more deserving. _

_I would love to come and visit. Your mom's kind of the only reason that I have food. Make sure to thank her for that. I mean, after you apologize to her for me for turning her only daughter into a head. I've got to ask, has anyone decided to tell her that I was the one to give the twins the money. If no one has, don't go tell her. It's not like I'm trying to hide anything from her, I'm just saying, your mom's a little scary. A lot scary. A whole, whole lot scary. I can just imagine her reaction, and most of it involves turning me into something rather unfortunate. _

_If your brother gives you any troubles, I want you to tell me, and I'll shut him up. He's just jealous that I gave you something. I would have thought that with all of the attention Hermione's been giving him that he wouldn't notice a floating head. I mean, he barely notices Hagrid at dinner because Hermione's reading across the table. I guess I kind of assumed that once she was taking care of my "injured" best friend, he would miss Fluffy walking over him. _

_Well, as soon as I can come, send me a letter. It's kind of getting boring here. Hope to see you soon. _– Love, Harry

Ginny didn't know when she started screaming in joy, but she had an idea that it happened somewhere in between Harry calling her smart, pretty, funny, and did she mention pretty, or maybe when he signed it love. But once she started screaming, she really stopped caring which one it was. All that she knew was she couldn't remember a time when she felt so happy. It was about five minutes into Ginny's scream-a-fest that Hermione burst through the door, wand drawn.

"Ginny, what's wrong?!" she blurted out, scanning the room.

"WRONG! Hermione, I don't think that there is anything that could possibly ruin this moment." Just then, Ron ran through the door wearing a pair of bright orange Cannons underwear. "Well, I was wrong."

"Ginny, what the bloody hell were you screaming about?" screamed Ron.

"Nothing, Ron. I'm just fine. As a matter of fact, I'm the happiest I've been in my life. Now, please leave now before you somehow manage to ruin this oh so perfect moment." It was at that point in time that Ron noticed the letter on Hedwig's leg. He ripped it off the bird's leg and tore it open.

_Dear Ronald Billius Weasley,_

_If I hear that you ever scream at Ginny again for no reason besides you being jealous, then I swear I will make Voldemort look like a bloody candy stripper. I'm sorry that you can't even understand your own sister, but I have at least the capacity to understand when I'm doing the right thing when it comes to her. Maybe Hermione wasn't too far off when she said that you had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. She's been a friend to me in a way I couldn't even imagine before now. She opened up to me about the worst things of her life, things that I can relate to. And I swear to God, if you ever make her fell bad because you're stupid, I will curse you so bad, your own mother won't be able to recognize you. _– Sincerely, Harry James Potter

Ron was a bit too flabbergasted to really respond right away. Nor the following 5 minutes. Nor the next five minutes right afterwards. Instead he just reread the letter over and over and over again. Then he turned up to face Ginny.

"How long have you been dating my best friend?!" Ron roared so loud, he put the Norwegian Ridge-Back to shame. "I knew that you threw yourself at just about every guy last year, but I can't believe that you'd manipulate my best friend like—" It was at that point that Hermione walked up to a screaming Ron and punched him square in the nose. Ron's head, kind of like those inflatable dolls for kids, his head bounced all the way back, then swung right back forward, only now, blood added such wonderful décor to his face. It even matched his hair.

"Ronald Weasley! When you speak to your sister as a damn person, then maybe we could consider looking at you. Until then, get out of here before I tell your mother what you just said." Ron, with the fear of God inserted into him, ran from the room, cradling his still bleeding nose. Hermione then turned and walked to a crying Ginny.

Review Responses: I'm gonna give this another try now. Project: Gorgeous Green Eyes is the greatest story that I've ever **_READ_**. Wow, that took me an odd number of times to get right. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I am a guy who understands emotions, and everyone's shock and support is really great. So, get to reviewing.

AN: I'm gonna give everyone fair warning. If the Lakers are losing, my story is going to take a very violent turn. I'm just giving everyone heads up.


	6. Fang 6

Disclaimer: I won nothing. Broken record, I know.

AN: Thank you Lain for beta'ing this chapter. Just really wasn't feeling confident about this one.

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed in tears. She had started crying somewhere around the time Ron had accused her of dating Harry. Hermione was sitting next to her, rubbing her back after she had forced Ron out of the room. It was Hermione that finally broke the silence.

"Just ignore him, Ginny. It's not your fault that Harry's giving you attention. It's just Ron being a jealous prat."

"But Harry's not giving me anymore attention then he is you," she managed to choke out in the middle of her emotional breakdown, "He still wrote you guys letters, still thinks of you as his best friends, and when he gets here, he'll still ignore me for you guys. Why when he's even writing to me does Ron have to ruin that, too?"

"Well, Ginny, I don't mean to push this here," Hermione stopped for a second so that Ginny could face her. "But Harry has definitely been paying much more attention to you then either Ron or me. And I'm not upset with that. I don't mind at all. But you should see my letter. There's about a page an a half monologue about how he thinks your hair shimmers." Ginny's tears had stopped falling by now.

"Hermione, you have to be exaggerating. I mean, Harry would never say anything like that about me. You've seen the way he acts around me. I'm his bloody adopted sister. Nothing more, nothing less." Hermione had to take a second to figure a way to respond that wouldn't hit the little switch in a Weasley's head that turns on the temper.

"Ginny, I don't know how to make this anymore clear to you, but Harry has never so much let us try out his invisibility cloak, unless he's under it with us. He gave it to you. And he most definitely did write those things down in my letter, and I'd be willing to bet in yours if you'd let me read it." Hermione handed Ginny her letter from Harry. A still teary eyed Ginny looked through it, and didn't so much as make it past the first paragraph before her eyes turned from the paper in rage.

"He asked you if something was wrong with me! Why didn't he just ask me? If I'm this great friend why wouldn't he just ask me?" Ginny broke down into tears again. Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. If anyone could find something wrong with world peace, it was this girl.

"Ginny, stop it right now. He was worried to death about you. And by the way, he wouldn't have to ask if you just told him why you thought you didn't deserve his friendship. He didn't want to hurt your feelings. Now keep reading right now before I hit you harder then I hit your brother." Ginny backed up for a second. Hermione angry was scarier than twelve wet Cornish pixies. Ginny went back to reading, laughed occasionally, and then broke into tears when Harry started talking about how great he thought Ginny was.

"Ohh my god, he likes me," said Ginny awestruck. "Oh my god, Harry Potter likes me. Hermione, what do I do?" And it was at that point in time, Hermione realize that she should have fully thought out her plan, or at least past Ginny understanding Harry liked her. "Hermione? What do I do? You know everything; you're the one who went out of your way to show me that he did, even if he's too blind to notice it. You're telling me that you didn't plan this out?" Any poise Hermione had shown a second ago was lost now. And Hermione was thanking the heavens that she didn't have to answer that question due to Mrs. Weasley's sudden entrance.

"Girls, wonderful news, Dumbledore will let Harry come at the end of the week."

Harry Potter sat at his desk working on, yet again, Potions. His plan to study Potions on his own, to be ready for whatever Snape could throw at him, was turning out to be much more difficult then he ever would have thought. And in all honesty, a chapter on the purpose of clockwise stirring would break the spirits of almost anyone. But not the Harry Potter. Ohh no, not him. No, it would take the chapter after that about counter clockwise stirring to make him slam the book shut and toss it across the room.

"I GIVE UP!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BLOODY POTIONS, BLOODY SNAPE, OR BLOODY SCHOOL!!!" It was at that point that Pig shot through his open window and crashed square into Harry's forehead. Harry fell backwards in his chair, and Pig ricocheted onto the bed. Harry crawled his way over to the side of the bed, and pulled the letter off from Pig's leg.

_Hiya Harry,_

_Great news, mum says that you can come here. She said to tell you that someone would come and get you sometime this week. You might want to really get yourself ready before you come here, though. Ron is bloody flaming here. I don't know what you said in your last letter to him, but he flipped. He's got this crazy idea in his head that we're going out. When he blew up at me, Hermione shut him up by crushing his nose into his head, and this time (wicked huh?), she's now nursing him back to health. So he's turned into Frankenstein basically. His face all disfigured, no one wanting to talk to him, and he's really tall. Odds are, he won't be any better when you get here. He has these weird mood swings when ever someone mentions your name. Just wanted to give you warning. _– Love, Ginny

Harry let out a small chuckle when he read the part about them going out, but then his face kind of fell. Did she really not like him that much that she would never consider it? And why did he even care? It's not like he liked her or anything. He just was used to the idea of her having a crush on him. But he had no idea what was waiting for him when he arrived at the Burrow.

AN: I got one response for the last chapter people. That is not enough. I need many, many more. I had to go to someone before I put this chapter up because I wasn't feeling confident about it. If I don't get reviews, updates may slow down. This isn't a ransom warning or anything, I'm just saying, don't let me down.


	7. Fang 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well, I now own a very boring paper about far east trade debt, but who really wants that.

AN: Sorry I didn't update, but I had to write that lovely paper I talked about in the disclaimer. If any of you really want to read it, I will be more then happy to post it. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Far East Trade Debt has a nice ring to it, don't you say.

Chapter 7 ------- The Fang

Harry Potter sat at his window looking down at the people walking by on their early morning walk. About five minutes earlier, Remus Lupin had arrived with Tonks, and both were downstairs explaining to the Dursley's a few steps of precaution that they could take should Voldemort or his followers try to attack the house. And it was after he had been sent back upstairs to double-check that his things were packed that he saw a man running by in all black warm-ups. Now, while the summer was nothing compared to its predecessor, no one was stupid enough to wear all black. Or carry around a bulging satchel over his shoulders. And while Harry was no Auror, or Moody for that matter, he still was able to notice an oddity. And someone near Privet Drive that didn't care what anyone thought of what he was wearing or how he looked, was most definitely a oddity.

Harry ran down the stairs, jumping down the last five and landing in a full stride run. He rammed through the swinging door into the kitchen, where the Dursley's sat pale at the table while Lupin stood next to them and Tonks sat on the counter.

"Profess-" Harry began, but was quickly cut off by Remus.

"It's Remus now, Harry, I'm not your teacher anymore." Harry may have cared about being respectful any other time, but this time was kind of important.

"Shut up! I think I saw something outside. Something just stood out." Harry grabbed at Tonks' arm and started to drag her out into the living room to get to a window.

"Harry, what is it, what did you see?" asked Tonks, looking at the window, trying to find anything.

"Right there." Harry pointed to the guy he had seen before, who, instead of running or walking like the others, was now stopped stretching against the fence of the neighbor's across the street.

"Harry, he just looks like a guy running. Did he do something? Any magic? Did you see a wand or a dark mark on the guys arm? I can't just run out there and stun him." Tonks was trying to decipher whether or not Harry was serious, or if this was just the effect of being locked up in a room for two months with no escape.

"I'm telling you, there's something about him. The clothes, the hair, the bag, the GUY. There's something wrong about him." Harry had his wand drawn and was walking to the door when Lupin walked out of the kitchen.

"Harry, what is going on?" Lupin walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm before he could walk out of the door.

"Let me go! I'm telling, something is wrong. I don't know how I know it, I just do." Harry didn't have time to make his case any further. The man in black across the street pulled out a wand and fired a spell at Number Four. The flash from the spell lit up the room brighter then the morning sun had already, and cast huge shadows across the perfectly clean walls. But unlike the explosion that Harry had expected to result from the spell, instead the house only shook for a second, and then was followed by the sound of a loud explosion. Harry ran back to the window to look out.

Instead of striking the house directly, the spell had hit the house, and bounced off into the neighbors'. Once it had hit the other house though, there was no doubt as to what the spell had been meant to do to Number Four. The other house was blown into flaming timbers that showered all the other houses. All that was, except for Number Four. For some reason, when the timbers came down on the house, they kind of floated right off. It was only when a burning 2x4 fell directly onto Petunia's flower bed that any of them spoke.

"Now do you bloody believe me!" yelled Harry, turning back to the door. Again, Lupin grabbed his arm.

"Outside, we're vulnerable to attack. Inside we can at least formulate some kind of plan. We have to find a way out of here right now." Lupin looked around. Tonks made for the fireplace and pointed her wand at it. She was about to cast a charm when Lupin disarmed her. "We don't know how secure Floo is. You-Know-How could have spies in that department. If he does, and we open it, we're inviting Death Eaters in."

"Well forgive me, Mr. Bond," Tonks said picking up her wand. "But what exactly is it that you plan to do then."

"Dumbledore will know what to do." Lupin pulled out a small mirror from his pocket and spoke Dumbledore's name. Dumbledore replaced the reflection of Lupin. "Albus, the house is under attack, and we don't have a way-" Lupin didn't have much chance to finish. Dumbledore suddenly appeared behind Lupin holding the teapot that he had used to send Harry and the others to Grimmauld Place last year.

"Remus, Tonks, Harry, if you would gather around, I would be most appreciative. Grab onto the pot and I'll send you to the Burrow. I will go and send the Dursley's to a secure location after I get you out." Dumbledore tapped the pot with his wand, making it glow blue and shake for a second, then returning back to normal. The three had no more grabbed onto the pot, then were they sucked away from the house, which was shaking much, much worse now.

The three were dropped in the living room of the Burrow, with a very shocked looking Mrs. Weasley sitting in the love seat holding a cup of tea and the _Daily Prophet._

"Ohh my, you three are early. We weren't expecting you until this afternoon." Mrs. Weasley was already up and walking to the kitchen before Lupin spoke.

"Molly," Lupin began, his voice incredibly serious, considering the old man's usually humorous demeanor. "The house, Harry's aunt's house, it was attacked. I doubt it'll be standing in an hour. They caught us by surprise."

"Most of us by surprise," said Harry. While he was slightly upset that Lupin and Tonks hadn't listened to him, he was much more consumer by exhaustion. Harry would have gone into a rant had Dumbledore not apparated right into the living room.

"Harry, your relatives are very safe at the hotel that I sent them to. I assumed that they would have the ability to check into a room on their own. I was at the house only a few more seconds before it started to collapse. I was unable to retrieve any of your things. Was your owl in the house?"

"No, sir, I sent him here last night. He didn't return, yet." Harry started to shake, stress starting to tear into his mind. Tonks had to reach over to help him, while Molly let out a whelp then ran to grab some medicines. "I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." Dumbledore nodded.

"I think that would be best for now. Tonks, if you would assist Harry up to Mr. Weasley's room, I would be most appreciative. I must speak to Molly for a moment." Tonks nodded and helped Harry up the stairs. Ron's room was empty when they got there, and Tonks placed Harry onto the bed. No sooner had he hit the bed then did he pass out.

Review Response: Wow, I got an awful lot of reviews guys. And only one of them was bad. Kiddies might not wanna read that one. One reader got a little irritated by me asking you guys to review. For those of you who didn't get angry, thanks. I hope this chapter doesn't turn you guys off. There won't be much Voldemort stuff for a while. The H/G is the main focus of the story, and I include the other stuff because I have to. Trust me, tomorrow's chapter will have so much romance you'll be coughing it up. Thank you all for reviewing. And Go Lakers.


	8. Fang 8

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had to go into the hospital after the last chapter I put up, then I couldn't seem to write anything of quality, not as though anything I ever write is.

__

__

_**CHAPTER 8--------THE FANG**_

Harry's rest had about the same effect on his body as putting gas in your car. It would have helped even more, if he had woken up when he felt like it. Instead, he was woken by Ron, who had sympathetically grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and dragged him up. Harry's reflexes, honed by years of fighting the deadliest wizard in the world, allowed him to easily duck underneath Ron's punch.

"You bloody traitor!" screamed Ron taking another swing at Harry. Rather then duck, Harry simply leaned back and watched as Ron's fist swung inches from his face. "Were you ever my friend, or were you just biding your time until you could get my sister!" Ron pulled back his arm as though to take yet another, and most likely unsuccessful, punch at Harry.

Harry was quicker though. He reached to the back of his hand me down jeans, where, stuck in the belt loop, was the fang Ginny had given him. Harry slammed his shoulder into Ron, knocking him back into the wall. Before Ron could get his bearings, Harry slammed the fang into the shoulder of Ron's robes, pinning him to the wall.

"Can I ever get a rest?" said Harry, walking out of the room, dragging his blanket behind him.

Night had filled the sky, and the Weasley's, having grown so accustomed to Ron's nightly air raid siren cacophony, did not even stir from Ron and Harry's squabble. Harry walked down the stairs, not taking much care to keep his noise level down. He walked to the living room floor and didn't make it to the couch before he fell asleep on the floor.

Ginny woke up near dawn, always being one to wake up early. How awake she actually was is debatable. Ginny's hair was sticking up in random places, and as she walked down the stairs, it was difficult to look at her face and tell whether she was awake or just sleep walking. Then again, there wasn't much her to actually judge, seeing as she, as was now common place, all that appeared to exist was her head. And as her head floated on, it appeared that gravity finally caught up with the head, as its eyes shot open and it fell forward screaming. Ginny's body appeared out of thin air as she toppled onto a once sleeping Harry. As they lay there for a few seconds trying to come to grips with where they were and how they got there, the Invisibility Cloak slowly fluttered down to cover them.

"Well," said Harry, through a mouthful of the hair he wrote so adamantly about, " when I said that I wanted you to be with me every time i used this, this wasn't exactly my idea of how we'd start it."

"Maybe we wouldn't be here if you weren't lying in the middle of the floor," replied Ginny, who was trying to savor the moment of lying on top of Harry, believing it could very well be the only chance she'd ever get at it.

"Don't blame me, I got kicked out of the room in the middle of the night." Harry put his arms behind his head, not minding his situation too much, and unconsciously cheering fate.

"Let me guess, Ron flipped out on you too?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows so that her face was looking down at Harry's, hovering inches above his.

"I'm gonna take it that he's been going around doing the same to you?"

"Yeah, only he called me a conniving, sabotaging, slut who devised a genius plan to turn you against him." If Ginny had not been lying on top of him, he would have gone back upstairs and stuck the fang---- "Don't get angry, it was worth it to see Hermione smash mer fist into his nose."

"For you anything," he said, snapping back to attention, "I just don't feel so bad about leaving him where I did."

"What, you didn't irreversibly hurt him, did you? Not that I would complain, just checking so that i can blame it on you so Hermione doesn't kill me." Ginny chuckled, her hair falling into Harry's face. When she stopped laughing, she noticed that she had covered Harry's face with her hair. "I'm sorry." She picked up her arm to wipe the hair away when Harry grabbed her wrist.

"No, I don't mind, it smells like cinnamon. I like it," he said through her hair. Ginny was glad his eyes were covered too, so that he couldn't see the blush creeping over her pale face.

Ginny would have gladly thanked Harry, if Hermione had not come down the stairs and tripped over the invisible couple, knocking Ginny's face into Harry's, kissing him.

AN: Now, you remember what I want you to do. Review. Lots of them.


End file.
